


Share

by aishahiwatari



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, First Time, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: A farmer offers Jim and Leonard a room for the night to get them out of the rain.There's only one bed. Because of course there is.





	Share

It should probably be weird, Jim thinks. He and Bones haven’t shared a bed since they were at the Academy and even then it had been mostly drunken, exhausted collapsing on the closest soft surface rather than a conscious decision. And yet here they are, still exhausted after a hike across an alien planet from which they cannot yet be rescued by the Enterprise, but entirely sober.

They have, fortunately, been rescued by a local farmer, who offered them a place to sleep for the night, out of the cold and the driving rain. Already wet through and shivering by the time they’d stumbled on the dwelling, they had gratefully accepted the offer. The farmer refused any offer of payment, but Jim plans to leave at least a modest amount of the local currency somewhere he won’t find it until after they’ve left.

So, no, it’s not weird, although maybe it should be, both of them stripped down to their underwear and huddled under a blanket on the only bed in the guest room. Bones is heavy in sleep; he cuddles aggressively and Jim secretly loves it, has never felt warmer or safer than he does when he’s wrapped in those arms and held against Bones' broad, solid chest. He can feel the smattering of wiry chest hair against his back and, okay, it should be weird how much that turns him on, but Bones has always been gorgeous and the best kind of friend and Jim is long past any guilt he might have entertained for finding him attractive.

Jim is hard, not urgently, just pleasantly, laying there, relaxed and comfortable with Bones’ arm a tight band across his chest, Bones’ breath warm against the back of his neck. Nobody can really blame him, can they, if he shifts a little, experimentally, to feel how that hold tightens, how pectoral muscles shift against his back. Jim burrows further into all of it.

“Jim,” Bones murmurs, and at first Jim thinks it’s a warning for fidgeting, so he settles, but then Bones is moving too, shifting just a little closer where Jim had been attempting to keep a little respectful distance between them and fuck, he’s hard too, the movement of his hips bringing the entire thick length of him into pleasant sliding contact with the crease of Jim’s ass. Repeatedly. Even through briefs, the shape of him is clear enough that Jim craves more, can imagine the feel of it on his tongue, sliding inside of him, making him scream with the burn of the stretch. When he clenches the muscles in his ass to make that channel tighter for Bones’ gentle, rolling thrusts, he hears his name again, feels it pressed against his skin in a soft breath and a touch of lips.

Jim can’t help it; he lets out a little involuntary sound of surprise when he realises what it all means. Bones immediately stiffens, and not in the good way he’s been doing so far, either, so Jim reaches back blindly, grabbing a handful that is half hip, half plush, round ass. “Don’t you dare stop.”

He can feel Bones’ frown in the press of his face against the back of Jim’s neck. Jim just tilts his head to allow better access, presses back a little into that glorious, hard cock, his own already leaking at just that pressure so close to where he wants it, has wanted it for a long time, and waits.

Bones bites him before he kisses him, doesn’t let up with that arm across Jim’s chest but also drags him back by his hip with his other hand, pressing the length of their bodies together hard.

Jim gasps, arches, whimpers, tries to get impossibly closer. The pressure against the crease of his ass makes him feel open and helpless, and then Bones’ hand is sliding down from his hip and into his briefs to wrap firmly around his cock.

“Oh my God, Bones, yes,” Jim pants, because he wants everything, wants more, but needs this, a warm knowing fist to stroke him, steady fingers to smear ample pre-come around the head and down the length of him, strong and sure. It’s impossible not to push into it, but oh, the thick, hardness is so much further from his aching, empty hole that way and he’s caught between the two sensations, chasing both, wanting it all, edging closer to the end with every fractional shift of the hips until he’s coming, sweet and easy, into the clench of that fist and onto the sheets beneath them.

Bones still hasn’t said a word, not really, but he moves Jim where he wants him, smears the come coating his fingers between Jim’s thighs and eases both their briefs further down, just enough to press his cock into the now-slick channel he’s created. Even soft, pliant and satisfied as he is, Jim loves the feel of him there, squeezes his legs together as best he can to make it tighter, hotter. The head of Bones’ cock grazes the empty, sensitive hang of his balls with each thrust, and Jim wants desperately to see Bones’ cock hard and slick with Jim’s come but he can’t, can only reach down and marvel at the feel of the spongy, hard-soft head butting at his fingers, the strangled moan Bones muffles in the back of his neck.

Bones’ rhythm stutters and then grows frantic before he comes with a soft, breathy sound, spurting between Jim’s thighs and over his fingers, which Jim raises to his lips to lick clean partly because he wants to taste and partly to hear Bones groan emphatically, a final wringing aftershock coaxed from him by the gesture.

He gives a breathless, rueful little laugh then, tuts at the state of them and Jim grins, snuggling back into him unrepentantly. 

“So I think we should fuck.”

“Do you?” Bones sounds amused, unsurprised, slips a hand between them to slick his fingers with the mess they’ve left between Jim’s legs and then press two of them against the hot clench of Jim’s hole. The pressure is tight, painful, resisting. “Not sure you’re ready.”

“Please,” is all Jim can muster in reply, urging his body to relax, pushing back until yes, Bones relents and presses in a single finger. It’s slicked with their combined release and Jim wants to come again at just the thought of it, can feel his cock twitching gamely in an attempt to rally to the vulnerable pleasure.

Bones makes a thoughtful sound, hooks his finger and tugs, stretching. “Alright. Roll on your front.”

If he’s honest, Jim had expected way more resistance to the idea than this. He does as he’s told, too thrilled by the possibility of being indulged to object to a single thing Bones wants, spreads his legs when he’d guided by those strong, steady hands.

“God, you’re a mess,” Bones murmurs, and Jim whimpers because he is, he knows, thighs smeared in his come and Bones’, his hole twitching and desperate for something to fill it.

At the first press of Bones’ tongue between his cheeks, he nearly screams.

“Shh, baby,” Bones urges, and then sets about slowly opening him up with soft laps and deep, wet thrusts of his tongue. He uses his fingers only to spread Jim wider, to stretch him so he can delve deeper, can get far enough to lathe every inner ring of muscle. For what feels like hours, Jim shudders and whimpers and writhes, clutching at his pillow and Bones stretches him open on his tongue, closes his lips around the rim and sucks. It’s hot and wet and dirty and there is come drying on Jim’s thighs, smeared on the sheets beneath him as he attempts to spread himself wider, can’t even form the words to beg for more. 

He sobs when Bones pulls away, empty and bereft, but it’s been a slow, glorious, agonising process and it’s only moments before he feels the pressure of that bulbous cockhead against his fluttering rim. Bones doesn’t shove right in, presses his thumbs into the insides of Jim’s cheeks and spreads him apart instead, has to be watching the weak, twitching ring of muscle just kissing at the tip of his cock, attempting to clutch, to draw him in deeper.

When he does finally slide in, it feels like a deep, blissful completion. Jim’s cock is hard again, is trapped between him and the sheets and Bones’ weight presses him down onto it, but he can’t ready his limbs for movement even as much as he wants to. He’s being taken, is Bones’ to use, wants nothing more than the slide of that shaft through the sensitive muscles of his opening, the sparks as movements graze against his prostate, a deep and visceral pleasure that is everything compared to what he can achieve on his own. Bones gets so deep, seems to know instinctively exactly where Jim wants him, how hard and how fast to do it to get that pressure building at the base of his spine again.

Jim’s going to come trapped there, with nothing but the friction of the sheets and the slow, rhythmic slide of cock in his ass and the knowledge that it’s Bones doing it to him, taking him apart so thoroughly. When he does, it feels like cresting a wave, slow and easy, rolling and deep, tugging at every single nerve in his body. Bones coaxes him through it with gentle kisses to the back of Jim’s neck, the length of his front plastered all down Jim’s back, bent legs forcing Jim’s apart around them.

Jim is just starting to burn, oversensitive, when he feels that telltale stutter in the rhythm, feels each thrust reach a little deeper, come a little faster. Bones empties inside him with a shattered little moan it doesn’t sound like he intended to make and Jim hums contentedly at the few, gentle spurts of fluid caressing his insides before melting completely, panting. There are more kisses before Bones withdraws, laying back next to him with a satisfied sigh and a lopsided smile when Jim can lift his head enough to make eye contact.

“I think we should, too.”

Jim lets out a soft breathless sound of laughter. “Not right now.”

“No. Later. And then again, after that.”

It’s almost impossible for Jim to keep his eyes open, He’s so exhausted, relaxed and sated, but he manages to add, “Then a few more times.”

“For as long as you want.”

Jim doesn’t think they’re entirely talking about sex any more. He smiles, and nods. 


End file.
